Garlic Drone
|ability for/GW = |cooldown/GW = 60 sec. |abilities/GW = Corn Strike |rarity/GW = N/A |flavor text/GW = By launching her Garlic Drone companion, she can monitor Zombies from the skies, attack them from the air, and call in devastating Corn Strikes. |- |image/GW2 = Garlic DroneGW2.png |health/GW2 = 5 |primary weapon/GW2 = Needle Shot |ammo/GW2 = Infinite |damage/GW2 = Rapid-fire |range/GW2 = Long |variant/GW2 = |ability for/GW2 = |cooldown/GW2 = 60 sec. |abilities/GW2 = |rarity/GW2 = N/A |flavor text/GW2 = By launching her Garlic Drone companion, she can monitor Zombies from the skies, attack them from the air, and call in devastating Corn Strikes. |- |image/BfN = Garlic DroneBfN.png |caption/BfN = Control a flying Garlic Drone. |health/BfN = 5 |primary weapon/BfN = Needle Shot |ammo/BfN = Infinite |damage/BfN = Rapid-fire |role/BfN = Defend |specialty/BfN = Aerial attacks |abilities/BfN = |ability for/BfN = |cooldown/BfN = 26 sec. |rarity/BfN = N/A |flavor text/BfN = Garlic Drones deal moderate damage, but they have very little health. To survive, keep moving and stay a safe distance away from opponents. }} Garlic Drone is an ability for the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, and Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. Its primary attack is Needle Shot, which deals 7 to 10 for impact damage, while dealing 8 to 12 for critical damage based on distance. It can also call in a Corn Strike in which each corn can deal up to 70 damage. The Corn Strike attack takes ten seconds to recharge. Although it is very strong and fast, it has a weakness of fragility, with having only five health. It can also fly for a limited amount of distance, shown by a Flight Power bar at the bottom. It takes 60 seconds to recharge. Its zombie counterpart is the Zombot Drone (Garden Warfare only) and Parrot Pal (Garden Warfare 2 only). The alternate abilities of this ability are the Artichoke Drone, the Dark Garlic Drone, and the Red Artichoke . Description ''Garden Warfares 1 & 2'' By launching her Garlic Drone companion, she can monitor Zombies from the skies, attack them from the air, and call in devastating Corn Strikes. ''Battle for Neighborville'' Ability Control a flying Garlic Drone. Menu Garlic Drones deal moderate damage, but they have very little health. To survive, keep moving and stay a safe distance away from opponents. Variants |-|GW1= |-|GW2= Abilities |-|GW1&2= |-|BfN= Strategies With The Garlic Drone is great for vanquishing players, especially in modes such as Suburbination, Gnome Bomb, and Herbal Assault. It has a fast fire rate, and each shot will deal a lot of damage. The corn strike is slow, but will deal a lot of damage, so place it in a strategic spot where zombies are or will run to. You will likely only get to use one corn strike, but it is possible to use two if you're fast enough. However, the Garlic Drone has its downsides. Its shots are extremely inaccurate, making vanquishing a lot harder. Combine this with its low health, it can be difficult to defeat a zombie with its primary weapon. The corn strike, while damaging, is extremely slow, takes a second to fall down, and takes at least 2 seconds for the corn to detonate, allowing zombies to move out of the way. Against Garlic Drones can be a positively annoying ability, because you might concentrate on shooting the Garlic Drone, such as Super Commando or Astronaut. Good targets are most Scientist, All-Star, and Engineer variants (except ones with good accuracy or a high rate of fire). These classes are typically the worse at getting rid of Garlic Drones due to their short range or bullet drop. Other classes have easier means of defeating Garlic Drones. Related achievement Gallery ''Garden Warfare Images (11) 7584.jpg|Garlic Drone in a trailer Garlicdrone.PNG|Ability icon GarlicDrone.png|Skickerbook description PVZ 2014-08-18 17-39-14-93.jpg|In action GarlicDroneHD.png|HD Garlic Drone Garden Warfare 2 Garlick.PNG|Garlic Drone as it appears DescendCactusGW2.PNG|Icon to descend AscendCactusGW2.png|Icon to ascend Trivia *Ascending or descending while controlling it will deplete its flight time marginally faster. *As with some other features being closely related to Battlefield, it was mentioned in a commentary that Cactus is a reconnaissance/sniper, and the Garlic Drone is its MAV. *It is possible to fly with it. Any player must simply stand on top of it and it must be moved by the Cactus. It is possible for the Cactus to ride it too, although it requires being on the near edge of an object. **This is not a glitch. It is a solid object which cannot be passed through. Due to this, it can be ridden on, and since it can move, it can also move anything standing on top of it. *It can be destroyed if it touches the water. This applies to all drones. *It can be destroyed by its own corn strike if it flies too near to it. This also applies to all drones. *In very early footage of the game, there used to be a caption on the screen right when deploying it, saying: "Garlic Drone Ready!". It also says the Corn Strike is ready when throwing down corn strikes. The text was most likely scrapped due to it probably being unneeded for the game. **However, this effect does happen for the Z-Mech in ''Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. *It, Fire Chomper, and Fire Pea are the only plants mentioned in another plant's Stickerbook entry. For this plant, it is mentioned in Cactus' entry. *In Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, it has a noticeably slower fire rate. *In Garden Warfare 2, if a Petrified Cactus uses it, it uses Petrified Cactus' crosshair instead of its normal crosshair. This is probably a glitch. See also *Making Popcorn *Artichoke Drone *Zombot Drone *Parrot Pal ru:Дрон Category:Abilities Category:Cactus abilities Category:Drones Category:Flying plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Plant abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants